


An Unexpected Birthday

by SVTshorts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTshorts/pseuds/SVTshorts
Summary: Jihoon was shy when receiving Soonyoung's gift but he was grateful, so why was he acting cold towards Soonyoung?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 46





	An Unexpected Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jihoon's birthday isn't near yet but this was based on a prompt I got from a prompt generator. I hope you'll like it. :)

"Happy Birthday Jihoonie!" Soonyoung shouts as he walks towards Jihoon's classroom, holding a huge teddy bear that's almost the same size as him.

"What the heck is this?" Jihoon asked, scowling when Soonyoung pushed the bear into him.

"I'm being the good boyfriend that I am and giving you a gift on your birthday."

Jihoon hid his face behind the bear when he felt himself blush at what Soonyoung said and the said male cooed at the sight of his boyfriend being embarrassed. 

"You didn't have to do that," Jihoon said, voiced muffled.

"Yeah. But I wanted to."

Jihoon wanted to shrink when he suddenly heard squeals around them, only then realizing that they were surrounded by other people.

Soonyoung then pulled the teddy bear away from Jihoon's face before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hey, stop being cute and shy now and go back to your seat. Classes are about to start. I'll see you later at break, alright?"

Jihoon nodded before he was pulled into a tight hug. Soonyoung broke free from the hug and was about to leave and head to his class as well when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back and saw Jihoon sporting a shy smile.

"Thank you," Jihoon muttered before placing a soft kiss on Soonyoung's cheek and running towards his seat.

Soonyoung was stunned for a moment and when he did geet his senses back, he just shook his head while chuckling, before heading back to his class.

\-----

Jihoon was walking through the campus halls, carrying the huge teddy bear with him. People were staring at him and it made him irritable. He was grateful that Soonyoung was willing to be this extra on his birthday, but now he's starting to hate it.

When Jihoon reached the cafeteria, he went to his usual seat, plopped the stuffed bear beside him, and waited for Soonyoung, who promised him with lunch.

After a while of waiting, Soonyoung stood beside Jihoon, glancing alternately between him and the stuffed bear. Jihoon only glared at Soonyoung, making no effort to move the stuffed bear, and just pointing at the seat across him. "It's your fault for giving me this huge bear. Now suffer and sit across me."

"But Jihoonie! I thought you liked my gift." Soonyoung was whining but Jihoon only shook his head. Soonyoung sighed and just went to the seat across Jihoon, sitting on it with a loud thud.

"I didn't say I don't like it. It's just-" Jihoon said with a blush on his cheeks while Soonyoung cocked his head to the side, waiting for him to continue. "Everyone was staring at me while I was carrying this bear."

"Awe Jihoonie! You're so cute!" Soonyoung squealed while pinching Jihoon's cheek.

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me either. I'm still mad at you."

"Awe, don't be mad. I'll carry it for you until we reach your dorm if you want."

"You better. But I'm still mad either way. Now, where's my food."

Soonyoung just chuckled at Jihoon, shaking his head, before bringing the food out from his bag. "Here you are, your majesty."

"Thanks," Jihoon grumpily mumbled.

"You're welcome Jihoonie. Happy Birthday."

\-----  
Classes were already done for the day, Soonyoung was carrying the stuffed bear and both of his and Jihoon's bags, Jihoon was walking in front of him, as they make their way to Jihoon's dorm.

"Hey, Jihoon! Wait for me will you."

Jihoon ignored what Soonyoung and continued walking in front of Soonyoung. "It's your fault for getting that huge bear."

"Are you still mad at me for getting this bear."

"I'm not."

Soonyoung was able to catch up with Jihoon and held Jihoon's arm so he would stop. "Be honest. Are you mad at what I got you."

"I already told you that I'm not mad."

"Then why are you acting that way?"

Soonyoung was surprisingly calm and Jihoon was embarrassed. Jihoon heaved a sigh and looked at Soonyoung's eyes. "I'm not mad. I promise. Let's just go home now."

Feeling defeated, Soonyoung just held Jihoon's hand and started walking again. Not one of them decided to speak anymore and continued to walk silently.

\-----

"I'll go ahead now. Tell me when you need anything. Happy Birthday again," Soonyoung immediately said when they reached Jihoon's dorm, already starting to walk away when he gave Jihoon his things.

Soonyoung was already a few steps away when Jihoon called up to him. "Hey. I'm sorry." Jihoon ran towards Soonyoung and held his hands before he can walk away again. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Soonyoung asked as he turned to face the other.

"For seeming mad. I'm not mad. I just-" Jihoon looked at their hands and fiddled with it. "I guess I was just shy since everyone was looking at me."

"Why would you be shy about that?"

"Because it was…" Jihoon trailed off. "I don't even know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"Hey. Stop that already. We promised that we wouldn't be sorry for our emotions right?"

"Right."

Jihoon kept his head down, trying his best not to look at Soonyoung. Soonyoung didn't mean to make Jihoon sad especially on his birthday. He only wants to make Jihoon happy. But things already happened. Soonyoung heaved a sigh and held both of Jihoon's hand on his, forcing Jihoon to look at him.

"Don't be sad. It's your birthday after all. Let's just put this behind us and I'll treat you to dinner. Would you like that?"

Jihoon flashed a small smile, intertwining his hands with Soonyoung's. "I'd love that."


End file.
